Youkai Academy's Very Own Fox
by anime2014
Summary: Naruko Uzumaki, a half blooded Kitsune, goes to Youkai Academy with the assistance of a small red fox from the shadows as well as making new friends and love with a certain vampire, succubus, and a snow woman. adopted from DarkDevilKnight
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone just letting you that I have adopted this story from DarkDevilKnight because I liked it and thought it was a very good story now I won't change much from the original just edit little bits here and there until I get to the last chapter that the original story stopped at and continue from there.**

 **Also just because I'm doing this story doesn't mean I'm not going to stop writing my other stories and I will not take down the poll about which crossover story I should do next. I will leave the poll open for a few months to give people enough time to vote before I do my next story.**

 **P.S I do not own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire**

 **Youkai Academy's Very Own Fox**

Chapter 1

Naruko Uzumaki was staring out at the window looking at the outside of the bus she was riding on that was on its way to the new school she would be going to which she was wearing the uniform for girls who are attending while having her long blonde hair tied into a twin ponytails that reach down to her mid back, the bus driver that was taking her to the school looked through the rear view to look at her before speaking up.

"First time going to Youkai Academy?, I'll give you a fair warning kid it's a very scary place." the driver told her with a small laughter before bringing his attention back to the road as the bus entered a tunnel.

The young blonde only rolled her eyes at that statement; she had seen her mother Kushina Uzumaki's rage before whenever she was upset so if there are things that are scarier than her mother, Queen of kitsunes and The Nine Tailed Fox, then Naruko would have to see it for herself to believe it.

You see Naruko came from a family of demon foxes called kitsunes that is said to rival in strength with Vampires and her mother was among the strongest of their kind, now normally Naruko's family were all red heads with red eyes and whisker marks on their cheeks but one time during her younger days Kushina had an affair with a human male named Minato Namikaze, unlike most monsters Kitsunes do not hate humans but they would still be feared by them so they tend to change their appearances to blend into human nature or remain hidden from the shadows.

When Naruko was born it caused a stir with her family for being a half breaded kitsune with having her father's blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes but her mother loved her more no matter whether she was fully blooded or not and a few members of Kushina's family had grown to love and help raising Naruko as well.

The reason why she was going to Youkai Academy is that she was home schooled throughout her whole life and her mother thought it would be best for her to attend a school filled with teens around Naruko's age, a small yawn brought the young blondes attention that she looked down at her lap as resting there was a small red fox that was curled up as it raised its head up and shook it sideways to get the sleepiness out as Naruko brushed her fingers behind its ear to scratch it softly.

"Had a good nap Karuma?" Naruko asked as the small fox had been assigned by Kushina to be her daughter's guardian while she was away from home.

"Longest one I've ever had, aren't we almost there yet?" he asked her in a annoyed tone from the boredom but that changed when he relaxed a bit when Naruko started rubbing behind his ears.

"I'm sure it won't be long but I don't think this school would allow pets" she told him as the small demon fox only chuckled a little.

"No but your mother has made it clear that I must stay with you no matter what, don't worry young one there are many ways of being hidden from the public eyes." he assured her just as the bus had exit the tunnel and into some dark forest.

"Just as long as it's not within my underwear drawers" Naruko stated causing the fox to let out a small laugh before both felt the bus came to a stop as Naruko grabbed her suitcase and got up from her seat as she walked out of the bus as the driver called out to her, "Just watch yourself kid, even if you are Kushina's daughter this place can still be dangerous for you."

He told her before closing the door and started turning the bus around an drive back through the tunnel they came out of as the blonde half breed looked from there to the forest that leads to the academy, checking her last surroundings she saw that Karuma was nowhere to be seen claiming true to his word as Naruko started walking down the path before her.

Naruko was walking down pass what appeared to be a cemetery place till her ears picked up the sounds of a bicycle rolling from behind her she thought nothing of it till," watch out!" a girls voice cried out as Naruko only turn her head around quick enough to see a bike and a pink blur crashed into her from behind as the blonde and the bike rider rolled onto the dirt ground together till they stopped with the bike that slide away from them.

When Naruko came to consciousness the first thing she felt was a bit of pain from the impact on the back then the next thing she felt when she tried to get up her right hand grasp onto something soft that caused a sudden gasp to be heard as the blonde jump back a bit enough to see it was a girl around her age with long pink hair and green eyes as well as wearing the same uniform like Naruko's but also had a collar with an cross hanging below it, the pink headed girl seemed to come out of her dizziness as she notice Naruko before having an apologetic look on her face.

"I'm so sorry! I just gotten suddenly all dizzy and didn't see where I was going" The pink haired girl said to the blonde before getting a good look at her that caused a small blush to form on her face " _Wow she's beautiful, and those whiskers on her cheeks looks so cute on her- oh no!_ " The pink haired girl thought as she saw a small cut on Naruko's cheek right in between the whisker marks.

"Its fine really" Naruko told her till she felt something running down her right cheek as she brought her hand up and wipe on it as she looked down to notice blood on her hand but it wasn't a lot just a small bit "Must of happened during the crash somehow" Naruko thought as she felt the cut on her cheek slowly healing up because of her half kitsune blood till she notice the girl with the pink hair crawled over to her and took Naruko's hand that had her blood on it "um what are you doing?" the blonde asked her.

To Naruko's surprise the girl brought her hand up and started licking the blood off with her tongue causing the blonde to blush as the pink haired girl stopped licking once Naruko's hand was clean and was leaning up to her face "I'm sorry I can't help myself, you see...I'm a Vampire" The girl said before she bite onto Naruko's neck with her fangs breaking the skin and started drinking her blood.

"Huh? Hey!" Naruko yelped as she felt the other girl bite down onto her neck and felt her blood being sucked for only a minute till the girl quickly jumped away and Naruko was holding onto her neck where she bite down while a blush was on the blondes face.

"I'm sorry it's just…. Your blood smelled so good I couldn't help myself, my name is Moka Akashiya and I hope we can be friends" The pink haired girl now known as Moka said as she stood and bowed to Naruko hoping the blonde would forgive her.

Naruko only blinked a few times while staring at her before she closed her eyes and sigh before standing up back to her feet "Its fine really no need to apologies, my name is Naruko Uzumaki and yes I would like that idea of being friends with you" She said with a smile as Naruko stuck her hand out for a hand shake as Moka gladly took it with both her hands and shook it with a cheerful expression on her face.

"Oh I'm so happy, are you going to Youkai Academy as well?" Moka asked Naruko as she noticed that both were wearing the same school uniforms.

"Why yes I am, it's my first year actually" Naruko responded with a smile at her before helping Moka gathering their things that had fallen on the ground after the bike crash accident.

"Oh that's good it's mine as well, Naruko I have to ask...what do you think of vampires?." Moka asked shyly as the blonde only stared at her for a moment till she shrugged her shoulders.

"Never met one before so I don't know yet, come on we best get to the academy right now before were late" Naruko said before they started walking down the path together. Moka for her part was a bit relieved of Naruko's answer, it wasn't a answer she was hoping for but at least the blonde didn't say she hated vampires so that was a good thing.

Meanwhile watching the two from a hidden spot at a distance Karuma was staring at Moka after hearing the whole conversation the two were having before making their way to Youkai Academy.

"Hmm a halfblooded kitsune and a Vampire...this should be interesting" He thought to himself before he continued following the two at a distance hidden from sight behind the trees of the forest.

15 minutes after entrance ceremony

Within a classroom with many students sitting within their desk a woman with sandy blond hair with glasses and like cat ears coming out of the side of her head walked in and stood in front of the classroom as the bell rang for class to be started "Hello students and welcome to Youkai Academy, I am your homeroom teacher Shizuka Nekonome, now before we begin I woul-" Shizuka was interrupted when the classroom door suddenly open and both Moka an Naruko rushed in panting a lot to catch their breaths as if they had been running for miles.

"Sorry were late teacher, we kinda got lost in the school after the entrance ceremony!" Naruko quickly spoke for both of them as Moka nodded in agreement as she was still trying to catch her breath.

"Well that's alright just please don't let it happen again, now why don't you two please introduce yourselves to the class" Shizuka asked them as both girls nodded before walking over to stand and face the class.

"Hello my name is Naruko Uzumaki" Naruko spoke first.

"And I'm Moka Akashiya" Moka said after with a smile on her face.

The reaction they got from the classroom was all the boys staring at the two girls in front of them with lust while the rest of the girls were glaring at them in jealous, especially a blue haired girl wearing a yellow sweater at the back corner of the classroom.

"Alright thank you both now please take your seats" Shizuka said as both Naruko and Moka took the two empty ones that were right by the windows before the cat like teacher continued, "Alright now as I was saying, Youkai Academy was built for Monster! As you know the earth is under control of humans so in order for us and myself to survive we have no choice but to coexist with the humans and that is why this academy was made for us to study and learn how to do so, and for that reason as a school rule you will remain in your human forms and never allow your fellow students to know what your true form is, this is the foundation of coexistence!" Shizuka explained cheerfully during the explanation reason till one student spoke up.

"Hey teach these rules sound too boring, instead why not just eat the humans and for a bit of entertainment have a little fun with the hot girls as well" One student said boldly as he glanced at both Moka and Naruko that were on his left, Moka didn't seemed to notice as she was focused up front but Naruko did as she only shot him a hard glare his way as Shizuka looked through her list of names that were attending class.

"..Ah your Saizou Komiya yes? Well to answer to your question even though humans do fear us monsters-" Shizuka started saying till Naruko finished it up for her.

"That they will band together and hunt down each an everyone of us till we go extinct because some idiot decided to kill a few humans, and for the second I would choose my words carefully if I were you because even if you were in your human form you have no idea what kind of monsters we might be that will get you killed, my apologies for the interruption please continue" Naruko said respectfully to the teacher as everyone stared at the blonde, even Moka.

Shizuka was quite for a moment till she realized that Naruko spoke for her to continue, "Why yes thank you, now for today's lesson.." Shizuka started of the lecture that everyone was paying attention to her now for the remaining class period.

1 hour later

After class was over the students were given free time to explore the school around as Moka had dragged Naruko along to look around with her new friend while both girls were still receiving the lustful looks from each boy and jealous glares from each girl they walked passed and this was getting on Naruko's nerves by the second.

" _I swear that this school is almost full of idiots, the boys I can get the idea but the girls I've face death glares from my family better than they are_ " Naruko thought to herself as she remember the stares she gotten from her family members because she was a half breed whenever her mother wasn't around, then Naruko turn her attention to her pink haired friend as she started thinking " _Now that I'm thinking about it from the books mother had given me to study other monsters I thought Vampires were supposed to have silver hair and red eyes_ "

She thought about it and how Moka claimed that she was a vampire then the moment about the cross that was hanging onto Moka's collar Naruko thought it looked somewhat familiar till she noticed the pink haired girl stopped all of a sudden causing the blonde to look at her confused "Moka? What's wrong?" Naruko asked with concern for her friend.

Turning around slowly to her with a blushing face Moka looked into Naruko's blues eyes before speaking "Naruko...can I um…" Moka tried to speak as the blonde notice she was nervous for some reason till both were interrupted by a certain classmate from earlier.

"Excuse me your Moka Akahiya and Naruko Uzumaki right? I'm Saizou Komiya a fellow classmate, would you ladies like to accompany me somewhere to have a little fun" Saizou said to them with a cocky grin on his face as some of the students stopped and looked at the three of them, even some of them whispering things that Saizou did back in the human world where he went out of control and was force to attend here.

Moka was a little nervous at the moment at his presence however Naruko was calm and quite before a smile formed on her face as she walked up to him leaving Moka stunned and froze in place for a moment as she watched her blonde friend placed her hands onto his shoulders and tip toed on one foot with the other was lift in the air behind her as Naruko stared at Saizou with a smile remaining on her face.

Thinking that it was a yes and what she wanted the cocky boy only smirked before closing his eyes and leaning his face forward which was a mistake because as soon as his eyes were closed Naruko's smile turned into a smirk before she shot her hovered leg forward and hard right between his legs.

As Saizou's eyes shot open in pain of the hard kick to the groin as he stumble back and fallen down onto his side while holding his groin with his hands in pain as the fellow male student's quickly covered theirs with their hands for protection after witnessing what happened as the blonde girl looked down at him with a frown on her face as she glared down at the boy she just kicked.

"..I'm thinking no j***" Naruko said with an angered growl at him, Moka after getting over what happened quickly grabbed Naruko's arm and starts running away with her while shouting "Sorry but I'm having too much fun with Naruko!" she shouted before getting out of distance from the crowded students.

Both Naruko and Moka were outside the school campus and near the entrance of the dead looking forest and as soon as they stopped Naruko started ranting out," I can't believe that j*** had the nerve to come up and talk to us like that after what he said back in class!" She yelled as she continues on till Moka felt the need to stop her friends ranting.

"Naruko please he wasn't worth the trouble you would have gotten into" She said as the pink haired vampire gently placed her hand onto Naruko's shoulder as the blonde kitsune soon stopped and then took a deep breath and sigh before nodding her head.

"Yes your right Moka I'm sorry about that...now what was it you were about to ask earlier?" She asked as the blonde remember that Moka was trying to say something before the rude interruption.

Moka blushed as she remembers what she wanted to asked before she bites her lips softly first till she spoke "Can I...drink some of your blood?" She asked her with a pleading look expression on her face.

Naruko blushed at the request as she remember earlier when Moka had first bitten her but seeing the pleading look the blonde only sigh and tilted her head to the side while holding her long blonde hair away "Go ahead but take it easy ok?" Naruko asked as Moka squealed in joy before she wrap her arms around Naruko and then sunk her fangs into her neck as she started drinking the blondes delicious blood lightly.

Naruko couldn't explain it but she was getting hot all the sudden under her uniform whenever Moka would bite down onto her neck as she had to surpass a moan from escaping her lips till she felt Moka slowly took her fangs out from her skin and back away from Naruko as she looked away in a shy like manner.

"I'm sorry Naruko but I really do enjoy your blood it's the best thing I've ever tasted and you're the first person I drank blood out of" Moka explained as she played with her long pink hair with her fingers as Naruko blushed at that as she rubbed her finger against her whiskered cheek.

Deciding to change the topic Moka spoke out "So Naruko what kind of monster are you to have such tasty blood?" The question caused the blonde to freeze and tense a bit wondering how she was going to explain being a half breed kitsune till Moka spoke again "Oh wait sorry were not supposed to forget I even ask" She said with a giggle as she smiled at her.

Naruko smiled at the relieve she felt but now she had some questions herself "Hey Moka can I asked you two things?" She asked and seeing as the pink girl nodded she continued "Well I've heard that vampires were supposed to have silver hair and red eyes yet you have pink and green, why is that?" She asked as Moka smiled and nodded before pointing at the cross that rested onto her chest as Naruko blushed a bit as she caught a small sight of Moka's cleavage before turning back her attention to the cross.

"Well you see this Rosary keeps the real me locked away and even if I wanted to I can't take it off myself" Moka explained while looking down at the rosary before looking back up at Naruko and smiled at her.

" _That explains it, Rosary's are meant to keep a vampires powers lock away for dangerous reasons, so that would mean that something happened to Moka before_ " Naruko thought for a moment till she nodded her head in understanding "Alright I can understand that, now the second question is what do you think of humans?" She asked out of curiosity being that she was half human herself, she asked her mother of what her father was like being as he was human himself but her mother however had a sad look on her face before telling Naruko that, even though it was a one night only, her father was kind and caring than other humans she met.

Naruko could tell that something happened to her father in the past but it always brings her mother to a sad moment so the blonde didn't push the topic.

Moka however had a frown look on her face before answering "I hate them, I used to go to a human school and they always made fun of me because they didn't believe in monsters" Moka answered her explanation to her as Naruko stared at her with a frown before sighing till she spoke.

"I see...Moka I'm truly sorry but I can't be friends with someone that hates humans, I'm sorry" Naruko said before she turned around an walked away leaving a shocked and hurt Moka behind, Naruko didn't want to end their newly friendship on their first day but she felt hurt on the inside because Moka hated humans and Naruko was part human herself so she had to get away from the vampire as far as possible to go clear her head a bit.

She didn't care where she was going as long as its somewhere far from the academy until the blonde half kitsune found herself right inside of the dead forest that was outside the school and that it was getting dark as Naruko sighed once more as she walked up to a random tree and sat down with her back against it, it was at this time that Karuma had decided to show himself as the small red fox walked around the tree and sat down in front of the blonde girl.

"I take that things didn't go well?" He asked but he already knew what happened as he had been watching the girl's conversation as he watched the young teen nodded her head.

"Yes it didn't, the first friend I ever made outside of my family and I end it on the very first day, I've really messed up didn't I?" Naruko asked as she reached out her hand and start petting him behind his ears.

Even though he enjoyed the attention the blonde was giving him Karuma had to maintain his focus on the conversation "To be completely honest yes you did, instead of walking away you should have stayed and explained to Moka calmly that not all humans are what she thought, but that is only my opinion what you do is your own choice and if I may add another opinion I can tell you do like Moka, with the expression your face made whenever she bit your neck I can see that you didn't want her to stop" Karuma stated with a perverted chuckle as Naruko's face turn bright red as she placed her hand where Moka had bitten her on the neck while glaring lightly at the small fox in front of her.

"Perverted fox, but your right maybe I should go back and explained it to her" Naruko said as she thought of someway of how she should explain to the pink haired vampire until.

"AAHHH!" A girl's voice screamed out from a distance from where Naruko and Karuma were at as the blonde's blue eyes widen before quickly standing up to her feet.

"That's Moka's voice!" Naruko shouted out as she looked around the forest to figure out which way the scream came from till Karuma spoke up.

"Young one follow me, earlier I caught on the vampire's scent and I can take you to her right away" He stated as Naruko told him to do it then the red fox took off running in the direction Naruko came from as the half kitsune quickly followed in him a sprinting run in order to find Moka as quickly as she could.

 **(With Moka)**

Moka had ran after Naruko about five minutes after getting over her shocked expression of what the blonde had said " _Why would she say that she can't be friends with someone that hates humans? Could it be that Naruko is human? If she is I have to find her quickly and tell her that I'm sorry, I don't want to lose the first friend I made today!_ " The vampire thought as she quickly ran in the direction that she saw Naruko went but soon got lost within the forest and that it was slowly getting dark as Moka suddenly stopped when she couldn't find the blonde within ten minutes later.

"Oh no I've lost her, why? Why couldn't I speak up before she left?" Moka said to herself quietly as she felt tears were forming up within her green eyes at the thought of losing her first friend.

"Well well fancy of meeting you out here Moka" The pink vampire quickly turned around to find Saizou standing behind her with a smirk on his face "I was hoping to find that little blonde friend of yours but I can make time for you" He told her before Saizou slowly transform into his monster form as he was an Orc.

"AAHHH!" Moka screamed out in terror as she backed away from the transformed teen boy as Moka's back foot hit a rock that caused her to trip backwards and land on her ass but the vampire girl still kept backing away from the approaching Orc.

"Now don't be shy I've shown you my monster form so why don't you show me yours, come on were outside of school grounds so it's alright" Saizou said with a grinning face while sticking his long slimy tongue out till he was suddenly hit hard by a stone thrown to his face that caused him to yell out in pain and stumble back while grabbing his own face in his hand till he lowered it down to look who threw it only to find Naruko standing next to a down Moka as the blonde help the pink girl up to her feet before turning and glaring at the Orc.

"You stay the hell away from her you ugly son of a b***" Naruko growled as her blue eyes suddenly turn red for a second before changing back to blue as Moka stared at her in shock that Naruko had come for her till she heard Saizou laugh out causing her attention to turn back to him.

"Oh this is my lucky day, I get to have fun with two hot girls in one day first I'll deal with you blondie" He said before the Orc shot out his tongue at her to grab and bring her over to him.

"Naruko look out!" Moka yelled as she suddenly pushed the blonde away and quickly move back as the tongue missed an went pass them both before going back to the Orc, but during the sudden push Naruko's hand had reach out to grab something to steady herself which had failed an fallen onto her ass on the ground but she did grabbed onto something that caused a *clip* sound to be made as Naruko looked down on the object she had in her hand as she saw it was Moka's Rosary as the blonde looked up when she notice that the sky had turn red along with a full blood moon till Naruko felt a dark energy flow comming from Moka as suddenly a swarm of millions of bats had flew down and covered the pink vampire's entire body from head to toe.

Both Naruko and Saizou were silence for a moment till one by one the bats flew away from Moka's body but instead in her place was a beautiful young woman with silver hair that matched Moka's hair style and her eyes were red that were slight similar the kitsunes of Naruko's family as the young blonde teen was staring at her in awe while Saizou was only looking in fear.

"No... no way she's a high level monster, a real Vampire" the Orc said in a shaken tone as Inner Moka's eyes shift to his direction causing him to stumble back in fear.

"So you're the cause of my other self's fear right? a weakling like you" Inner Moka said as she flick her silver hair over her shoulder as Saizou's anger grew at being called weak making him forgetting what she was and changed forward to swipe his claws at her only to find the spot she was standing in empty before realising that the silver vampire was standing by his side glaring at him "Pathetic, know your place!" She said before spinning a round house kick to the Orc's head that sent him flying through many trees at a far distance away from the girls as Inner Moka turned to the stunned Naruko as she started walking towards her.

" _Whoa she...she could give my mom a run for her money in beauty and strength_ " Naruko thought till she notice that the silver head vampire was making her way towards her as the blonde quickly got up to her feet but stumble forward a bit to losing her balance in the slight rush till she felt someone caught her in their arms as she looked up to see that it was Inner Moka that did as Naruko took a step back as the two stared at each other for a moment till the vampire slowly stuck out her open palm hand to her.

"My Rosary please..." Inner Moka said in a calm tone as Naruko looked down to see that she was still holding the rosary in her hand before she gave it back to the vampire who nodded it in approval "Thank you" She said before placing the Rosary back onto chain that hooked onto her collar before the silver hair red eyed vampire change back to the familier pink hair green eye one that Naruko knew as Moka.

Suddenly Moka fell forward as she slightly fainted but thankfully Naruko had caught her in time in her arms as she steadied Moka to have her remain on her feet. When Moka had woken up shortly after she looked up to see that she was in Naruko's arms before she quickly step back as both girls blushed at how close they were at before Moka finally spoken first.

"Naruko are you alright? I'm so sorry about what I said earlier about hating humans, please I don't care that you are one I still want to be your friend!" Moka said in a worry tone as Naruko stumble back in surprise by her statement.

" _She came all the way out here to tell me she still wants to be friends_?" Naruko thought before she smiled and laugh a bit before talking "Its fine really Moka I can't be mad at you in fact I'm the one that should apologies for running away in the first place, besides your only slightly right I am indeed human but only half of it" Naruko said as Moka stared at her with wide eyes.

"Really!? You're half human? Than what is your other half?" Moka asked now curious as she didn't notice a small red fox came into the scene between them.

"She's also half kitsune young vampire" Karuma spoke causing the pink hair girl to yell out in surprise as a fox had suddenly spoke but Karuma was the one that was surprise next as Moka had quickly snatch him up and cuddled him into her arms and against her chest.

"Oh you're so cute! A talking fox is still strange but cute none the less!" Moka squealed while still smothering the small fox half to death from the lack of air he was getting till Naruko had walked up to save him but not until she got a small giggle in amusement at the scene before her.

With Karuma free from the death hug and resting in the blondes arms he started talking again "As you may know kitsunes are a race demon fox monsters that are rumoured to be evenly match with Vampires, while I am not sure if that is true or not since both have never faced in combat before but in any case Naruko is a halfblooded kit from a human father and a kitsune mother, but she is no ordinary kind of half breed she is also the daughter of our Queen the strongest of our kind" Karuma explained as Naruko would scratch behind his ears often while Moka listen in very carefully then she stared her gaze at the blonde, of course she heard of kitsunes before but never thought she would meet one or even a halfblooded like Naruko.

"Well I think that's enough for the day, we should head back to our dorms" Naruko said as they notice that night time had come as she placed Karuma down as the fox soon ran off into the forest once again before Naruko turned around and started walking till she stopped when she notice that Moka wasn't following her as she turn to the vampire "Coming Moka?" she asked causing the pink haired girl to come out of her own thoughts before nodding.

"Yes I'm coming Naruko" Moka said as she ran up to the blonde then stood by her side as the teens started walking back to the school where their dorms would be as the vampire glance at the half blood and smiled " _I'm glad I have such a good friend like Naruko, this school year is going to be fun I just know it_ " The vampire thought as the two girls made their way back to their dorm rooms to turn in for the night.

 **And there you have it thank you again DarkDevilKnight for letting me adopt this story and don't worry I won't change much from the original until I get to the cliff-hanger at the last chapter you stopped at and I'll go on from there.**

 **Also I've been wondering if I should change my Bleach and Naruto crossover story from Rated: T to Rated: M also I've done another poll to decide which crossover story I should do next.**

 **Anyway leave as many reviews as you like or pm I'm always open to suggestions sorry if there are any spelling mistakes.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Fox and The Succubus

**Sorry it took so long to post this chapter I've been writing all my current stories bit by bit so I don't forget about them I've had a lot to do over the months so I've only been able to do bit by bit in my free time I even thought about doing an author Notice but I thought that would just annoy you all so I decided to not do it and kept on writing my story's in my free time and to make sure the story make sense and have no spelling mistakes anyway here is my latest story enjoy.**

 **….,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

 **The Fox and The Succubus**

Chapter 2

The next day Naruko rose up from her bed within her dorm room as she lets out a yawn while rubbing her sleepy eyes as she look down to see Karuma was curled up in a ball of fur as he too was sleeping at the foot of her bed as the blonde half kitsune looked around her room, it wasn't very big just a regular size bedroom with her own bathroom, dresser a closet to store her cloths and a desk for her to do some school work.

Throwing the covers off she was only dressed in orange panties and a matching over large t-shirt for pyjamas as she looked over at her clock hanging up on her wall that showed she was about an hour and a half early before class starts, Naruko walk over and enters the bathroom to take a quick morning shower.

When she exit out a half hour later she had her nude body wrap up tightly to her body that showed off her curves while her long blonde hair was hanging straight down to her mid back as she saw that Karuma was slowly getting up as he lets out a long yawn and shook his body a bit.

"Good morning Karuma" The teen girl greeted as she made her way over to her closet where her uniform clothes were being kept and loosen her towel to let it dropped to her feet, when Karuma turned to her he notice the towel just dropped to her feet as the fox slowly looked up from Naruko's sexy long legs and only just about to reach her ass till his face was hit by one of the uniform shoes that Naruko tossed at him causing the fox to stumble back and fallen off the bed.

"No peeking you pervert!" He heard her voice shouted as the fox's vision was spinning around for about a minute till it was clear enough to see that Naruko was dressed minus her socks and shoes with her jacket still open showing her wearing a white blouse shirt under as she was fixing her blonde hair up into twin ponytails like yesterday.

"Ow that really hurt you know" He claimed as the blonde girl sat on her bed and started putting on her socks and shoes as Karuma seeing that he was being ignored decided to speak up, "Naruko have you notice something different since yesterday?" He asked causing her to stop and look at him with a confused face.

"What are you talking about?" She asked as she couldn't remember what was strange yesterday, besides from the attack from Saizou and Moka's transformation Naruko hasn't had a clue what went out of place.

"Yesterday your eyes change suddenly, first it started changing from blue to red but soon after at least a second it change back to blue again, besides the healing factor I think your starting to gain kitsune abilities" Karuma explained as the blonde girl looked at him in surprised.

"What?! but I thought that would never happen because I'm only halfblooded!" Naruko spoke as she saw the fox shook his head.

"We've never had a half breed kitsune before remember? you're the very first one, it could be possible that your kitsune blood cells are dominating over your human blood cells but it is uncertain yet I've been thinking it over but if I were to guess I think the reaction was caused when you were angered by that Orc kid, you do remember about what happened with your mother right?".

He asked as Naruko went pale at the memory of when she witnessed her mother Kushina's incredible rage whenever she was upset. "But unlike before she can control it and the reason she only did that once because some of your other family members wanted you gone because you were only halfblooded and she did that to protect you, I think that it's possible that could happen to you as well but you won't be able to control it and then end up hurting others around you which is one of the reason I am here to assist you whenever I can" Karuma explained as Naruko went silent in fright at the thought that she might lose control over herself and hurt others around her, the thought that haunted her the most was she might end up harming Moka.

With a gulp the blonde teen nodded "Alright then I'm glad you're here Karuma I will try to be careful with my temper" she said as Naruko looked up at the clock as she saw she still had another forty five more minutes before class would start, "Hey Karuma since I still have time left can you explain to me what sort of powers the kitsune have again?" Naruko asked with a nervous laugh as the small fox only shook his head along with a chuckle he made.

"You're not Kushina's daughter for nothing very well I'll explain it to you slowly, kitsune's powers come from the number of tails they have the number of the limit is nine, say that there are nine sealed gates with each gate open a kitsune can be more powerful than any monster in the world, hence to why they are possible equally match with vampires, the first one would give you a boost of strength and speed in the body, the second would double that but can also give you high senses of hearing, smelling, and seeing like an normal canine like animal such as dogs, cats, fox, and more on the third can triple your power to a new level of your senses, the forth would be a bit tricky for when a Kitsune reach the forth something that needs work which I cannot tell until the kitsune reach the third or else should harming others without you knowing".

Karuma explained to the blonde slowly and carefully making sure she gets every piece of information of it as Naruko looked at him with an awe expression at the last part.

"Whoa it's that powerful huh, so what about the other tails five through nine?" Naruko asked hoping for more information of the other tails powers.

"That would be for another day but I can say that your mother for having all nine tails claims that she's the strongest of all kitsunes, now I have wasted enough of your time already you best get to class or you'll be late" karuma said as Naruko looked up to see it had only passed five minutes already before looking back to find the fox had disappeared once again.

"Damn that fur ball, oh well since he's not here I best be off wonder if Moka is up yet?" the blonde kitsune thought as she finished putting her socks and shoes on, as well as buttoning up her school jacket and grabbing her watch, before getting up and walked out through the door of her room before locking it and started making her way to the academy.

Naruko was just walking outside towards the school building as she looked around then glance down at her watch to show she still had twenty-five minutes as she believe she would only be five minutes early by the time she got there.

"Help someone help" Naruko heard a faint cry from her left as she turn to see another teen girl her age with blue hair and was wearing a yellow sweater with a red bow tie above her large busty chest along with the matching uniform, blouse shirt under the sweater, with a skirt and shoes on while wearing white socks.

As Naruko saw that she was sitting down on her knees and leaning against a tree with her hand while her other hand was resting over on top of her head, Naruko being a kind hearted she was rushed over to her side.

"Hey are you alright? What happened?" Naruko asked kindly as she gently grabbed the girls arm and slowly lifted her up to her feet until the girl stumble forward when she lost her balance making her lean against the blonde girl to keep herself up while the kitsunes face blushed when she felt the other girls large chest pressed up against her.

"I...I don't know, all of a sudden I felt light headed and fainted thank you so much for helping me" the blue haired girl looked up and smiled at the blonde as Naruko smiled back at her.

"It's nothing why don't I take you to the nurse's office, my name is Naruko Uzumaki what's yours?" she asked her.

"I'm Kurumu Kimono, we were in the same class yesterday" Kurumu spoke as she gently placed her hands behind Naruko's head and lean's her face close to hers, causing the blonde girl to blush at how close she was getting, as Kurumu smile soon turned into a smirk while staring into the blondes lovely blue eyes like her own.

"Now Naruko your all mine" she said while tilting her head to the side bringing her face inch closer to Naruko's as the blonde kitsunes eyes widen then suddenly pushed the girl off of her as Kurumu stood back with wide eyes and a shock look on her face, "What?! How!?" she shouted in surprised as she was certain that she had the blonde trapped in her Charm spell.

Naruko only looked at her with a glare and growl at her before speaking" Seems that you don't need help after all, don't ever pull that kind of stunt on me again" Naruko warned before turning and storming her way to the school leaving an upset Kurumu behind.

"How?, how was she able to resist my Charm?, I will get you for this Naruko Uzumaki, no one resist me!" Kurumu thought angry.

 **Within Youkai Academy hallway**

"Naruk!, Naruko over here!" Naruko turned when she heard Moka's voice as she saw the pink haired vampire running up to the halfblooded kitsune till she wrap her arms around the blondes neck giving her a greeting hugged, which Naruko returned it with her own till Moka would release the hug "Where were you earlier? I've been looking everywhere for you" she asked as Naruko scratch her finger against her whiskered cheeks.

"Sorry Moka I had a bit of…distraction this morning but its water under the bridge now so no need to worry about me" Naruko said with a smile as Moka return it with her own till her face grew a blush as she played with her pink hair by twirling it around with her finger.

"Um Naruko I was in such a rush to get to school and looking for you this morning that I didn't have time for breakfast, so can I..um.." Moka said shyly to her.

Naruko only smiled again before tilting her head to the side to expose her neck to her "Go ahead Moka" She said causing the vampire to squeal an wrap her arms around Naruko's neck and sunk her fangs into her skin as she started drinking down the blondes delicious blood, thanks to her kitsune blood Naruko would be able to regenerate the blood she lost but that didn't stop causing her body to react from the pleasant feeling that rushed through her body causing the blonde girl to grew hot a little as her hands suddenly were placed on the vampires waist.

"Moka please not so fast" Naruko said with a blush on her face as she surpassed a moan as her blue eyes looked around to notice the students in the hall stopped and stared at what was happening as the girls present had crimson red faces from a blush while the boys had blood running from their noses till all stopped in fear at the KI glare they were getting from Naruko as they all quickly turn and leave as Naruko felt that Moka had stopped and removed her fangs from the blondes neck.

When Moka was done she notice the position they were in and how close they were as both girls face blushed and were un-able to speak until another girls voice spoke up.

"Aha! I knew you would be the reason Moka " both girls turn to see Kurumu standing there with her hands on her hips as she was glaring at both of them as Naruko let out a growl of annoyance.

"You again? I thought I warned you to get lost already" Naruko told the blue headed teen.

"Me? What did I ever do to you?" Moka asked in confusion as she doesn't remember doing anything wrong to her but Kurumu only shook her head.

"It's not just you it's that little blonde friend of yours as well, both of you are in the way of my plan" Kurumu stated as both girls looked at her in confusion.

"Your plan? What the hell are you talking about?" Naruko asked as Moka nodded to agree with her as Kurumu only laugh lightly with a smirk on her face.

"You see my plan is to make every boy in this school into being my love slaves in order to find my destiny one, but then you two came along and stole almost every boy in this school and I won't stand by with you two standing in the way of my search" Kurumu claimed as both of Moka and Naruko looked at her strangely.

"So wait a minute if that's the case then why the hell did you try to get me like that, I'm not a boy after all" Naruko asked in confusion after remembering what she tried to do earlier.

"I'll admit it is rare for me to try out my Charm on a girl, and you are quite attractive Naruko I'll give you that, but my original plan was to make you go into a hiding place for the rest of your life while leaving Moka sad and alone to think that you abandoned her, leaving me a clear path for my plan to work, but that plan turn to ashes because you suddenly resist my Charm when no one should be able to."

"My Charm spell works on male and females so there was no way that you would resist it but you did!" Kurumu said with an anger look on her face as Naruko glared at her back.

"So you were planning something huh, well I got news for you Kurumu I'm nobody's slave period, come on Moka" Naruko said as she took Moka's hand and started walking away as Kurumu's anger increase as she was being ignored this caused her to suddenly grow bat like wings from her back and a long tail.

"Don't you dare ignore me you bitch!," Kurumu screamed out as she suddenly flew in their direction and tackled Naruko, causing the blonde to let go of Moka's hand, and broke through the glass window and into the air outside the school.

"Naruko?!" Moka screamed as she went to the broken window to look outside to see Kurumu was hovering in the air with her wings flapping while she was holding the blonde kitsune's neck with her hands as the vampire quickly went outside the school to help her friend out.

Naruko was having a difficult time of breathing as the felt the blue hair girl's hands squeezing tightly around her neck as the blonde gets a good look at her.

"That Charm spell, along with those wings and tail of yours, you're a Succubus aren't you?" she guessed as Naruko remember reading somewhere of different types of monsters in a book from her family's library while being home schooled.

"Smart and beautiful at the same time now I really have no other choice but to kill you" Kurumu said with a dark look on her face as she squeezed Naruko's neck more to block out the air entering her lungs.

Naruko struggled to breath she only muttered out, "You wish bitch" she manage to say before the blonde kitsune grabbed the succubus head with her hands before bashing her forhead against hers hard causing Kurumu to yell in pain an let go of Naruko, holding face in her hands as the blonde teen was free falling from ten feet into mid-air above the forest.

Thinking quickly Naruko stuck out her hands in order to grab hold of one of the branches in order to break her fall but when her hands caught onto one it suddenly snap because of her weight causing her to fall again till Moka manage to get under her and used herself as something for Naruko to break her fall as both girls fallen back onto the ground with Naruko on top the vampire girl.

"Naruko are you alright?" Moka asked in a worried tone as both sat up on their knees while Naruko lean against her friend as she cough abit to get the air back into her lungs.

"Yeah I'm fine *coughs* sorry to make you worry" she said with a weak smile as both could hear Kurumu's laughter before looking up as the succubus girl's nails grew long and sharp as she had a wicked grin on her face.

"Oh how priceless, I get the chance to kill two birds with one stone, Now both of you die!" Kurumu scream out before she flew down quickly as Naruko manage to push Moka to the ground in time only for Kurumu's claws to swipe onto her back causing the blonde kistune to yell in pain of being scratched as the succubus flew pass them and hovered back into mid-air.

"Naruko!, are you alright?" Moka asked as she saw the painful look on her friends face as Naruko looked up at her with a weak smile as best as she could.

"Yeah Moka I'm alright" Naruko said before she tense in pain as the claw marks on her back sting as she felt her kitsune power healing it slowly.

Worried for her friends safety Moka grabbed Naruko's hand and had her wrap it around her rosary, "Naruko let me help, pull my Rosary off" she begged her as Naruko looked at her as if asking her if she was sure, when Moka gave her a nod Naruko's grip tightly around it and yank it off causing the rosary to be removed from Moka's collar as the blonde girl got off of her quickly as the sky turned red once more as Moka was covered in swarms of bats again till they flew away as Inner Moka appeared once more as Kurumu looked down at her in fright from the air.

"So the rumours were true, you really are a Vampire" the succubus said as she watched the silver haired woman rose up to her feet and dusted herself off with her hands before turning her crimson red eyes up at her.

"Well what are you waiting for? You were eager to kill Naruko and myself, what's stopping you now little miss Succubus?" Inner Moka said with a taunting smirk as she saw Kurumu's face turn angered at the vampire woman.

"No matter I'll still kill you and that blonde headed bitch!" Kurumu shouted as she flew straight towards Inner Moka with her claws stuck out to stab her till the vampire woman simple disappeared before she reached her causing the blue haired girls eyes to widen, "So fast" she whispered as she didn't notice the silver vampire by her side.

"Your too slow, know your place!" she yelled before kicking Kurumu's side causing the succubus girl to fly back and crashed hard into a tree before sliding down onto the ground as she now looked up in fear for her life as she watched Inner Moka slowly walking over to her.

"Please please I'm sorry I'll stop, I just wanted to find my destiny one" Kurumu spoke in a now scared tone in her voice as Inner Moka now stood in front of her.

"You know you might be a problem in the future, perhaps I should just rip off those wings and tail of yours just to be sure" Inner Moka said as she gave the scared girl a cold look as Kurumu trembled in fear.

"No no please not that please" Kurumu begged as tears were forming up in her eyes and were fallen down on her cheeks as she watch the vampire took a few steps forward till a yellow blur stood in front of them as both girls were surprise to see Naruko standing between them with her arms out as she was facing her silver vampire friend.

"No Moka that's enough you've already beaten her, I know that she tried to kill us and everything but that doesn't mean we should do the same to her as well" Naruko said as Kurumu looked at her in surprised, after all she did to her earlier the blonde kitsune was standing up for her the thought itself made her cry more from the blondes kind heart.

Inner Moka only glared lightly at the blonde before speaking, "Are you telling me to stop?" she asked coldly to the halfblooded kitsune only to see Naruko shaking her head at her.

"I'm not telling you to stop, I'm *demanding* you to stop" Naruko claimed as she saw that Inner Moka was gritting her teeth at her baring her fangs while making a low growling sound.

"You...you dare demand such an order to me, I do not care if you are my other self's friend or that you're a half breed kitsune, you will know your place fool!" Inner Moka shouted as she attempt to kick the blonde's head off but to her and Kurumu's surprise Naruko had manage to catch the vampires leg in her hands that was close to her head, but what truly shocked the silver hair vampire's face was the different facial appearance Naruko had as the blonde girls blue eyes turn blood red with a slit on her pupils like a cat while her eye shadows darken around her eyes and the whisker marks on both Naruko's cheeks darken out more than simple lines as the blonde girl glared hard at her.

"What? what is this? Is this truly Naruko?" Inner Moka was thinking as she pulled her leg away from the blonde girls grasp and step back away from the turned blonde girl.

"Those eyes and those whisker marks…is she really a Kitsune?" Kurumu thought as she stared in amazement as she heard tells of Kitsunes from her mother and it was rare for her to see one now," but wait I thought Kitsunes hard red hair not blonde…so that's what Moka meant when she said half breed" the busty succubus teen thought.

Before Inner Moka could do anything Naruko disappeared from sight in a blur as the vampires eyes widen when she felt a presence behind her as she duck down in time to dodge a kick sent by Naruko before she spun and kick below only for the blonde kitsune to leap over her head then turn and raised her arms to block Inner Moka's punch before pushing her off as Naruko sent her own fist at her for Moka to blocked it with her arm as well as the two girls got into a brawl by throwing fist and kicks at one another for a short while till both girls caught each other's hands and twist them into a X cross formation as both stopped their action.

Inner Moka stared into Naruko's red eyes with her own as she was amazed that the blonde could keep up with her like this till she jump straight back away from the halfblooded kitsune girl and quickly raised her hand with her palm open out in front of her in order to tell Naruko to stop.

"Very well Naruko you've made your point already" she said as she saw that her friend was panting slowly till her looks change back to the way she was before as Inner Moka walked over and knelt down to pick up her Rosary before turning her attention back to the blonde," take care of my other self will you" she said before clipping the Rosary back on as she slowly change back to the other Moka as the pink hair vampire fallen over a bit till Naruko caught her into her arms as she sigh in relief.

When Moka came to from her slumber she looked up to see Naruko's smiling face, "Hey I got you don't worry" Naruko said to her kindly as Moka smiled glad to see that her friend was alright as she stood straight back up to her feet, Naruko then turn to Kurumu seeing that she has been quite the whole time, "Hey Kurumu are you ok?" she asked her as the blue hair succubus nodded her head as Naruko smiled more.

"Good because I think I'm going to faint now" the blonde said as she did just that as Naruko fallen back and landed on the ground unconscious causing both Moka and Kurumu to yell out her name after she fallen as the blonde kitsunes mind went dark.

 **Twelve hours later**

When Naruko finally woken up she found that she was back in her dorm room laying on her bed with the covers over her as she looked down under to see that she was still in her uniform minus the jacket and shoes on with her long blonde hair down before the young kitsune looked around and notice that it was seven p.m. on her wall clock.

"What happened?" she wondered out loud as she remember everything that happened earlier this morning then after she fainted nothing else happened that she could remember.

"You passed out right after you tapped into your youkai power" Naruko looked to see that Karuma was sitting beside her on her bed.

"What do you mean Karuma?" she asked the small red fox as he got up and walked around in front of her so that she was facing forward.

"I meant that you were able to use your Kitsune abilities today, it was only a small bit but you're about one step closer to receiving your first tail power Naruko so congrats to your kid your mother would be so proud of you just as I am, now as for what happened next your vampire friend and that succubus girl help you up and brought you to the nurse's office stating that you just fainted and weren't feeling well so after a bit of medication check-up and all you were sent back to your dorm to rest up for the rest of the day so you've missed school today" Karuma explained as Naruko would only groan at that.

"Oh great now I'm sure will have a lot of school work for me so that I won't fall behind" Naruko said as she fallen back onto her bed with her head landed on her pillow as she lets out a frustrated groan as Karuma could only laugh in amusement.

"Oh if only Kushina were here now to see that state her daughter was in, well I guess there's a saying, like Mother like Daughter" Karuma thought with a chuckle till he notice the blonde girl was once again fast asleep as the small fox walked over at the head of the bed then grabbed the covers with his mouth before pulling it up and over to cover the blonde up to her shoulders as he walked over and licked her forehead in a goodnight manner before kneeling himself down in a curl ball formation before getting some sleep himself.

 **The next morning**

Naruko and Moka were walking down the path that lead to the school together as the pink hair vampire looked over to her friend with a worried look on her face.

"Are you sure that you're alright Naruko?" she asked as the blonde girl only smiled and nodded at her.

"Yes Moka I'm fine really, that's the third time you ask me this morning" Naruko said as Moka had first asked her when she came by her dorm this morning so that they could walk to Youkai Academy together then asked her the second time just when they were leaving the building that housed the students that they were staying at.

"I'm sorry I'm just worried about you that's all" Moka said as she looked down at the ground as they kept walking till she felt Naruko wrap her arm around her and pulled her in a comfort hug while walking at the same time that caused the vampire to blush at the contact.

"I know that but as long as I got friends like you looking out for me I'll always be alright" Naruko said as Moka only smiled and nodded as the two kept walking till both girls notice that someone was up ahead in their path.

When they got close enough they saw it was Kurumu with a smile on her face while holding a basket seemed filled with cookies, "Good morning Naruko, Moka!" she said in a cheerful tone as both blonde and pink headed girl stared at her with a confused look on their faces.

"Um good morning Kurumu, how are you?" Naruko asked the succubus girl as she beamed a smile her way.

"I'm doing wonderful Naruko thank you so much and seeing as you doing well makes me very happy, here these are for you" Kurumu said as she handed the blonde the basket she held as Naruko blinked and took them in her hand.

"Uh…thank you Kurumu" the blonde kitsune said as she took one cookie out as she slowly took a bite out of it before her face brighten up, "Wow these are really good!" the blonde teen said as she to another bite out of the cookie again as Kurumu smiled more as Moka looked at her suspiciously.

"Why are you being so nice all of a sudden?" the vampire asked as she remember that the succubus tried to kill them yesterday.

Kurumu blushed at the question before looking down shy like manner "Well remember when I said that I was looking for my destiny one? Well I decided that my destiny one…is Naruko!" Kurumu cheered as Moka had a shock look on her face while Naruko nearly choked onto the cookie she was eating.

"Say what now?!" Naruko shouted in shock and a blush was on her face as she felt Kurumu latched her arms around Naruko's arm as she felt the blue headed girl snuggle up to her with her huge breasts rubbing against the blonde half kitsune.

"Of course you're the one, how else were you able to resist my Charm spells and the way you risk your life to save me from Moka's other self so you have to be the one, of course it is rare for a Succubus bond mate to being female but you're a special occasion Naruko!" Kurumu said as she continues to snuggle up against the blushing blonde girl.

Moka was now looking at Kurumu in a jealous manner as she grabbed onto Naruko's other arm and tugged her away from the succubus an glared at her but Kurumu just glared back and ignored her as she went back to snuggling against Naruko as Moka grew a tick mark on her forhead.

"Stop it Naruko is mine!" Moka yelled as she wrap her arms around the blonde girls neck and sunk her fangs down as she started sucking onto her blood as Kurumu looked at her with a furious look on her face.

"Stop sucking my destiny ones blood!" the succubus yelled as she grabbed Naruko's arm and pulled away but Moka grabbed her other arm and pulled her back as the two would glare at each other while poor Naruko was the victim in their little tug of war.

"Why?! Why does this have to happen to me?!" the blonde halfblooded kitsune cried out in her head while at a distance away a certain red fox was snickering to himself at the scene he was witnessing in front of him.

 **Chapter end**

 **,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

 **Again I'm sorry this took so long anyway hope you all enjoyed the chapter leave as many reviews as you like or pm I'm always open to suggestions sorry if there are any spelling mistakes.**


End file.
